


Book one, The Philosophers Stone

by AkumaMaito



Series: If I went to Hogwarts (Akuma Maitos POV) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, OC, Other, Sisters, friends - Freeform, weee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaMaito/pseuds/AkumaMaito
Summary: Basically my OC going to Hogwarts,Akuma Maito is a Pure Blood raised by muggles, along with her sister, she and her friends (Remie and Ashlyn) have all been raised this way actually, but only find this out in May 2020., but they will grow up to be amazing witches and the best of friends(Harry Potter takes place now, because this is my fan fiction, and I do what I want.)
Relationships: Friends Luke Akuma, Friends Rhett Akuma, Sisters Doragon (Doko) Akuma
Series: If I went to Hogwarts (Akuma Maitos POV) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696120





	Book one, The Philosophers Stone

I smiled as I walked around, the breeze on my face, wind in my hair, it was nice. I had a big bowl and was picking blackberries for a cobbler. As I did so, I hummed to myself, twirling around, though making sure that I don't drop the berries. When I finished, I walked inside to put sugar on them when suddenly I heard a 'crack!' from outside, "must be the kids playing with bamboo" I mumbled to myself, as they do that often, and one may break on contact with another bamboo. So I finished sugaring and put them in the fridge, along with a 'DO NOT EAT!' label, even though it was on there, I knew Doko would come and eat some. Doko was my sister, short for Doragon. Doragon meant dragon in Japanese. I was often envious of her name, though mine, at least in my opinion, meant something just as cool. Akuma, meaning demon. Demons are just as cool as dragons, and I could choose any demon I wanted. "I could choose a different dragon if I wanted" Doko often said, and I knew that, I just had more choices. But, anyways, I went to get my tablet and earbuds, before going walking outside. Then I saw a woman at the door. She was older looking and had a weird hat on. She knocked a bit before I opened it. "Hello, Akuma, I am professor McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said. "Uh, how do you know my name, and witchcraft isn't real, it just gave medieval peasants a reason to burn people." I said, my mind speaking for me. "Yes it is very real, and I am here to tell you all about it." She replied, smiling. I thought it wasn't real, but somehow, I kind of believed her. "Uh, okay, well, come in then, have a seat." I said nervously. She sat down on one of the chairs before making tea appear on the coffee table. 'whoa' I thought, 'how did she do that?'

I went to get my parents, and tell them about what I've heard so far, that the school, 'Hogwarts' was it? Exists. So I went to the study and looked in, they were there, luckily. "Mum, dad, we have an, um, visitor.." I said, "We do, who are they, we weren't expecting anyone." My mom replied. "A teacher from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.." I said nervously, "Witchcraft? Everyone knows that's not real!" "Yes but lets be polite and listen, maybe it is." father said, "No one is buying into your conspiracies Eiichi!" Mom snapped. "Well, shes waiting, and we don't keep guests waiting, come on!" I said, before going into the living room. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Maito." She said, "Do you have a child named Doragon Tsuki Maito?" "Yes, shes my sister" I cut in before mum and dad could say anything. "Okay, could you bring her in as well?" She asked, before I ran into the hallway up to her room. "Doko!" I said while knocking, "We have a visitor who needs to see us!" I added on, she opened the door, her brown hair waving behind her, "Uh, okay, lets go then." She replied.

So we walked out and went to the living room, sitting down on one of the sofas. "Well girls, you are going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said. "What! We have them signed up for City of London School for Girls!" Mum said. "Well, a muggle won't stop them from going." The professor replied sternly, "what did you call me?" "A muggle, non-magical." "Well my girls are muggles!" My mom shouted. "Karreenn" I whispered to Doko, making us both giggle. "They are not, girls, your last name is Maito, right?" The professor said, "yes" Doko replied, a bit confused, "one of you say Lokomorte Sempri while raising your left hand." she said to us. "uh.. okay Lokomorte Sempri" I said, raising my left hand, and before I knew it I was flying into the air. "Whoa!" I said. "Yep, a Niahero decedent, knew it." Professor McGonagall murmured to herself. "Niahero?" Doko wondered out loud, "Niahero was a famous sorcerer who ruled Japan around 1052 BC to 1122 , you are obviously Japanese for one, and Maito is one of the known descendants are Maito. She created spells such as that, changing appearance, Niabui, also Ms. Maito you put your hand down to go down, left to go left, and right to go right, and many more, but they can only be used by descendants, so no one else besides you two I think." "Wait wait wait" Mum cut in, "Why cant we do magic if they can?" "Well, you're muggles for one, and two, I'm assuming you adopted them, because you have no sign of being their parents." Our professor replied. "Yes "we did, and they know that, but if they can do magic, we should be able to." She replied, but I wasn't paying attention. "why's dad been so silent" I wondered, before looking at him, he was taking notes, though the professor and mum didn't notice, they were bantering, McGonagall didn't seem like the type of person to banter at first, but, she seemed really mad at mum, so maybe only when she's really mad.

"Well, they're going to Hogwarts, whether muggles tell us or not, I have no problem with muggles, but ones like you, arrogant and rude, are ones that get to me!" She said. Mum gasped, her mouth open in an almost perfect circle, "Here girls" The professor added on, giving us each a letter with 'Hogwarts' written on it and a crest seal. We each opened it and with it came a letter and a list. I read the letter out loud, "Dear Akuma, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1!" I said happily. Mum tried to cut in but Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look, I grinned, before looking at the list, "

  * Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)
  * One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear
  * One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  * One Winter Gloves (Black, silver fastenings)
  * Please note that all student's clothes should carry Name Tags at all times.



  * _[The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells,_Grade_1)_ by [Miranda Goshawk](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)
  * _[A History of Magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic)_ by [Bathilda Bagshot](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bathilda_Bagshot)
  * _[Magical Theory](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Theory)_ by [Adalbert Waffling](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)
  * _[A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration)_ by [Emeric Switch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)
  * _[One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi)_ by [Phyllida Spore](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)
  * _[Magical Drafts and Potions](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions)_ by [Arsenius Jigger](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)
  * _[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them)_ by [Newt Scamander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)
  * _[The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection)_ by [Quentin Trimble](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)




End file.
